Camp Half-Blood
' Camp Halfblood' is the only safe place for demigods where monsters can't get at them! Only demigods, special mortals (like the Oracle bearers) satyrs, gods and goddesses or nature spirits may enter the magical borders that surround the camp. Thalia's Tree, the magical pine that once housed Thalia Grace's spirit, was once the main source of protection for the camp. Once it was poisoned, selected campers went on an epic journey to find the Golden Fleece, a magical substance that can heal anything. Once they retrieved the Fleece after suffering many hardships, they brought it back to camp where it is now guarded today by a dragon by the name of ''Peleus. ''Monsters can only get in if they are summoned or given permission to enter Activities *Sword Fighting *Power Training *Canoeing *Archery *Crafts *Lava Wall Climbing *Pegasus Flying *Capture the Flag *Black Smithing *Song Singing *Chariot Racing *Weapons Training *Monster Fighting *Battle Strategy *Aura Manipulation And lots more! Buildings Camp Half Blood has many buildings such as: *Big House *Cabins *The Arena *The Forges *Stables *Amphitheater *Dinning Hall *Craft Hut *Archery Range *Power Training Arena *The Infirmary The God cabins are arranged in a large rectangle shape around the commons area. Un-claimed children (children who don't know thier Olympian parent) stay in the Sanctuary. The Big Three cabins, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, are no longer empty, but the Artemis, Hestia and Hera cabins are always empty because they either swore to never have children and remain mortals, or they refuse to have demigod children. Hermes and Ares are the most crowded, but Hermes exceeds them all. Usually, demigods must stay at camp either year-round or for the summer, because the stronger they get, the more powerful their "scent" becomes, and their scent is what attracts monsters. Satyrs are usually sent to schools all around the country to search for halfbloods so they can escort them to camp. Locations There are two Camp Half Bloods. The true Camp Halfblood lies in the heart of Long Island, moveing just as the West does. To mortals, it is recognized as just a strawberry farm. There is also a second one in california, this is the Roman Camp Half-Blood. That is where demigods who are born from the god's roman-halves. History The New Gods of Camp Half-Blood There are numerous Gods that are not recognized, because they are not from ancient times. These "Gods of New" are the children of ancient gods. Almost all of them were demigods that proved themselves worthy of godhood. The Twins of Old The Twins of Old are so named because their fathers are the elder gods, Zeus and Poseidon. The Twins, Rhea and Henry, are the Patron Gods of Heros and Camp Half-Blood. They live in Camp Half-Blood, and protect it and the Heros who live there. The twins share a mother, who was the daughter of a demigod son of Ares and Athena. The Twins, however, do not share a father. Henry is the Son of Zeus and Rhea is the Daughter of Poseidon. The Twins of Old were born to end a war so small, that most demigods do not even know it happened. The New Attack of Kronos Kronos did in-fact "die" when Luke did, but the Titan Lord remained attached to Lukes mortal body. When Luke was cremated, Kronos was set free, back onto the world. He snuck down to Hades and took control of the God of the Underworld. Kronos was possessing Hades and using his powers to cause havoc on the Underworld and to attack demigods and CHB. Kronos employed Echidna to bear more terrible monsters. Once Kronos felt he had enough minions, he attacked CHB. The Twins of Old stopped the Titans Lord's attempt at the Camps destruction, and he was cast back to Tartarus by the Son of Hades, Nico. Rhea Rhea is Goddess of Victory, Protection and Heros. She was once the Demigod daughter of Poseidon. She has the typical abilities of a child of Poseidon, but she has mastered them. Rhea radiates protection and victory. She has made it her life's work to protect all heros who are true to the gods. Henry Henry is the God of Thunder Storms and Heros. He was once the Demigod son of Zeus. He has the same abilities of Zeus children, but he can also cause thunder storms and lightning. He, along with his sister Rhea, has made it his life's work to protect all hero's who are true to the gods. Cabin Rhea and Henry share a cabin. It houses not only their children, but any demigods who are unclaimed. The cabin is two stories high and was designed by Annabeth. The cabin is made of a mixture of Black and White granite and looks like a small parthenon. Cabins Category:The Demigod World Category:Locations Category:Camp Half-Blood